Resident Evil: The Wolf Pack Chronicles
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: After Umbrella abandons them the Wolf Pack find themselves at odds with one another and split in opinions. While one team desperately tries to regain their employers favor the other team decides to flip on Umbrella and do all that is in their power to taken down the evil company once and for all.
Title: Resident Evil: The Wolf Pack Chronicles
Category: Games » Resident Evil  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
A/N: Hi all. *enthusiastic waves* since Resident Evil is being remastered I have decided to do a fanfic for the series.

* * *

Prolog:

The distant cries of the undead, the crackling of fire and the seemingly endless rain of ashes falling from the sky were all sureal at this point. Vector gritted his teeth beneath his mask as he raised his weapon to take aim at the young woman in the streets below the builing he was taking refuge in.

is eyes narrowed as he glanced at her through the scope, took in the reddish hair and that red jacket she sported and shorts. Not apocolypese appropriate atire if you asked him, but she seemed the typical college girl. His finger slowly slid to the trigger, but then that little girl appeared and so did the cop. The tiny girl leapt into the young woman's arms, happy to be reunited with her.

Something within him wavered and he removed his finger from the trigger. He told himself it was too risky now, but deep down somewhere within the smokey, clouded confines of his chest the small rays of mercy penetrated through. Why? All over this child? He grunted under his breath some curse in his native tongue as they moved out of view down the alleyway.

"What are you doing? Why didn't you take the shot, Vector?" The voice of his teammate Spectre came over the comlink.

"Too risky." He responded. "I don't want to draw the attention of the undead."

"Get your ass in gear, Vector." Bertha interrupted.

"Leave him be. He made the right call. We've hardly enough ammo left to deal with another horde right now." Lupo insisted, always the motherly figure watching out for her pups if they got too rough with one another.

"Let's get after them." Spectre responded and hurried along the rooftop to attempt and relocate the targets.

Vector slung his rifle over his shoulder and hurried out of the apartment and into the stairwell to try and catch up with the rest of his team. This could only end in one of two ways and neither of them were good for this team. Umbrella had already abandonded them and this mission was some forelorn hope to return to their good graces... but... for what? To be abandoned again when it was convienent?

No. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He needed to discuss this in detail with Lupo once they were alone away from the rest of the team. Or at least away from Bertha and Spectre.

He took the stairs two at a timeuntil he reached the back exit and just as he shoved the door open and stepped out little footsteps came running around the corner and came to a sudden stop. Instinctually his rifle raised to take aim, but trainning kept his finger from flying to the trigger.

The little girl. A low breath left him. Although he had done a lot of terrible things in his job... handing over a little child to be experimented on... it was eating at him. Damnit he just couldn't do it.

"Sherry come back!" The next set of footsteps around the corner belonged to that girl and the cop. Leon skidded to a stop and imediately raised his gun once he saw the U.S.S soldier standing there.

"Who are you?! Why are you after us?!" Leon wanted answers, but all Vector did in response was to lower his gun and casually approache him.

"Umbrella wants you dead. You must have some damning evidence against them."

"Umbrella?" Leon questioned, slowly lowing his weapon as well. The tone sounded civil. Or at least as civil as it could through the rough hiss of the gasmask. "Why aren't you killing me if that's the case?"

"I draw my line at killing kids." He nodded towards the young child that coward behind Claire's leg in fear. "Umbrella turned on us. We've got hands on a few more things to add to it... and I'm more than ready to spill."

"Agreed." Another voice came into the conversation as Lupo arrived, leaving Leon to temporarily raise his gun in worry towards the woman. She was a mother after all. It was to be expected she would be on his side. "Take the child and get out while you can."

Before more words could be exchanged gunfire opened up on them suddenly and they all were forced to take cover behind various objects.

"What are you doing?!" Bertha demanded, accent becoming thick as her anger rose. "We are to kill them and take the child!"

"Umbrella has already abandoned us. Even if we act who's to say they won't do it again?!" Vector shouted back, drawing his weapon up his chest.

"Vector is right, Michaela! Umbrella betrayed us! But we still have each other! We still have our wolf pack." Lupo tried to convince the woman the best she could, but her words were met with more fire.

"Then we have no choice! We'll kill them and you!" Spectre shouted, shifting into shouting in Russian.

"Don't tell me you're sympathsing with a specimen." Four Eye's voice came through, strong in disappointment.

"Get out of here! We'll cover you!" Vector shouted to the cop and Leon glanced at the two, scowling as he didn't want to leave them behind, but he knew for Sherry's sake that he had no choice and he nodded, grabbing the small girl's hand.

A heavy set U.S.S soldier came around the corner, tossing a handful of grenades into their direction.

"Beltway!" Lupo gasped in shock at the sudden turn this had taken. They barely had time to duck out of the way as the explosion blew out chunks of the building's foundation. The building began to crumble from the lack of support, chucks of brick falling and hitting hard all around them. The third floor was coming down right on top of them.

Vector glanced up just in time to see that stupid red haired woman about to be crushed and he quickly leapt up and tackled her across the alleyway, managing to fling them both just far enough away not to be crushed under the weight.

The gunfire ceased with the sudden groans and cries of the undead, having drawn them to the split up U.S.S team. He knew they were low on ammo and they had to preserve it to fight off the dead that were coming to them. As the dust settled Vector glanced over to see they were cut off from Lupo, the cop and the little girl.

Adrenilne coursed through his veins so he was able to swiftly recover from the fall. He glanced around and tried to take in their surroundings and find some sort of way to get back to Lupo.

"Claire!" Leon's voice shouted from the otherside. "Head to the Church! We'll meet there!"

"Got it!" The girl, Claire, responded.

It seemed there was no choice. Vector knew that Lupo would be there as well and so he decided that he would go along to relink with his teammate. He would have to follow this woman because he wasn't sure what Church they meant exactly.

"How far?" He grumbled in irritation.

"It's not far." Claire answered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why did you save me?"

That was a good question. Why had he? He had never gone out of his way to save another human being. Maybe it had to do with how much that little girl relied on this young woman the way he had relied on Lupo? It wasn't as if he went and saved her for her pretty face now was it? Inwardly he scoffed at his own thoughts.

"Forget it." His heart rate slowed to a calmer pace, but his brow furrowed beneath his mask and he bent forward a litte at the sudden sharp, stabbing pain in his side that began to grow more and more painful as time went on.

"What's wrong?" Suddenly Claire's voice cut through the silence and both stopped. Vector glanced down at his side and pressed his hand to the spot. It seemed the hype of battle had dulled him from feeling the pain at first, but in that explosion he had taken a few shards of shrapnel. He tried to acess the situation he was in, but the conclusion he came to wasn't the one he wanted. "Did you get bit?"

"No." He responded curtly and started forward, but the pain was crippling and it left him stumbling around here and there. He finally dropped to a knee and clutched at his side and cursed under his breath.

This wasn't good. And the situation became even worse as he heard a faint shuffle and a low growl. He lifted his head just in time to come face to face with infected police dogs from the RCPD K9 unit.

Claire raised her pistol and fired quickly, she struck one, but the others made their move and one slammed into Vector. He quickly grabbed the animal's head and held it at bay. Jaws snapped close to his mask, dripping a mixture of blood and saliva onto the lenses of his gasmask and hindering his view.

He slid a hand up more, finding the beast's eye and digging his thumb deeply into it and using that solid hold to reach for his pistol. The pup really was dead as it didn't even feel any pain and still continued to snap at him. He flipped the latch on the pistol and pulled it from the holster and pressed it into the dog's skull, pulling the trigger. The heavy weight collasped on him and he shoved the dead off him and wiped his mask with a sleeve. He slammed a fist into the asphalt in anger at this situation and the pain that he was in.

Claire stepped forward and held her hand out to him but he shoved it away and forced himself up on his own.

"You need to stop and take care of your wound. You won't make it if you don't." She insisted and he halted for a long moment.

She was right as much as he didn't want her to be. He had to stop, but then that could cost them precious time. The sound of the undead was growing closer and a horde would be upon them any minute. They really had no choice. He grunted in frustration and turned to the nearest door and kicked it in. Claire followed him in and watched as he shoved the door shut once more and hooked a few zipties into the door's lock to keep it closed.

He turned towards the stairs and wearily looked upwards to see how tall they were, before making the journey upwards. Claire followed close behind and watched the blood slowly dropping down and leaving a long trail. She knew it wasn't good.

Eventually he found an apartment that seemed silent and secure and pushed the half open door all the way. Still quiet, anyone here had left. He made his way inside and straight to the hallway, shoving doors open until he found the bathroom. He began to search through cabnits and various other things to try and find some medical kits. He had some, but he needed more.

Finally he leaned against the wall and slid down it. It was no good. His past was catching up with him. All those bad things he had done were all going to get him. Karma was a bitch.

Claire entered and glanced down at him, her expression concerned and calculating. She avoided the bloodied hand prints he'd left all over the cabnits and opened the mirror to drag out an aid kit. It really wasn't enough though.

She kneeled in front of him and flicked on her flashlight to view the injury. She spotted the pieces of metal embedded in his flesh. She knew it was unwise to pull these things out, but in this situation if the bleeding didn't stop he was going to die right here.

"What's your name." Claire questioned as she reached a hand up and pressed her fingers along his neck. His pluuse was already weakening and his blood pressure was decreased. Respiratory rate was thirthy breaths per minute and increasing.

"Get your damn hands off of me..." He responded. He was anxious and confused. That was to be expected from such an extreme amount of blood loss.

"I'm trying to help you." She remained calm and set the flashlight down to strip away his vest to get better acess to his wound.

She debated her options in this situation. There weren't many and judgeing by the amount of blood it led her to the conclusion that the sharpnel cut through some major blood vessel and it wasn't acessable to her with no tools. There was a hospital, but they would never make it in time. Even if they could it was too dangerous.

That really left one option. It was going to have to be cauterized. Sure it was just trading a bleeding wound for a burn and possible infection, but he was facing exsanguination if she did nothing. The power was out around the city so the stove was not an option and the only thing she could think were some of those old stories her brother told her.

Firstly she disinfected the injury. Secondly she grabbed a towel and found some bottled water to wet it down before cutting a slit in the towel which she then placed over his wound. Finally she grabbed her pistol and removed the clip and, grabbing the pliers off his belt, she very, very, _very_ carefully pulled a bullet apart. She cautiously glanced at him, even if she couldn't see his face she wasn't sure if he was focused enough to even know this was going to hurt like hell.

"Do it." He consented.

She poured the powder into the wound and lit it with a lighter. The gunpowder ignited with a flare out of the side and she felt him shaking from the pain before he went completely still and didn't make any further movements. She quickly checked his pulse and found he was indeed alive, but setting fire to an injury was more pain than he could bare and his body defensively slipped into unconciousness.

For long moments she stared into his mask before she shoved his hood back and pulled the gasmask away from his face. An audible gasp escaped her upon seeing his face, because it was not the one she was expecting to find. He was young, so much younger then the way the mask made his voice sound. In his twenties like herself. He was asian, without a doubt. Dark black hair, somewhat messy and fringy falling into his eyes. Prominent cheek bones, a nose just slightly crooked, obviously having been broken before. A few scars, one along his lips and one above his eye. He had a strong jaw and a bit of stubble growing around his chin and above his mouth.

Still as cold and mean as he seemed, his face looked anything but mean. Perhaps when he woke that soft, peaceful expression he had in unconsciousness would be covered up by a scowl, but that was enough of studying his features. There were more pressing matters. She pulled his jacket and shirt off to get better access to the injury.

Checking the wound she found a few more bleeding spots and was forced to repeat the process a few more times until it was finally sealed properly. He was lucky he wasn't awake to feel it anymore. She used more disinfectant around the area and bandaged him up to the best of her abilities.

Claire brushed his hair back from his eyes and pressed a hand against his forehead. He wasn't burning up, but he was sweating from exertion and he was pale from blood loss. He probably needed blood, but she still wasn't going to be able to get him to a hospital. That would be the worst place to go after all. It would be swarmed with the dead.

She picked up his medical kit and searched through it. So he had a set of needles and some tubing. She grabbed his jacket and searched it. It had to be there... and it was. O+. His blood type was the same as hers. They shared that as well it seemed.

She connected the needles with the tubing and sighed deeply. This was going to be tough, but he saved their lives for whatever reason and she wanted to ensure his survival. She braced herself for the sharp prick and winced a little as she pressed the metal into her vein. She could only give him a little in this situation, but it was better than nothing. She kept a close eye on the amount before finally deciding that would have to do. She couldn't become too weak at a time like this. She removed the needles and placed gauze over the needle point on the both of them.

Just as she was about to stand she felt a bit dizzy. That was to be expected. She made sure to get some water and gather a blanket for her makeshift patient. It was going to be a long night. The cries of the dead went on well into the night.

* * *

TBC...

R&R


End file.
